


OK

by NotRoyalty



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Angst, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRoyalty/pseuds/NotRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper contemplates the meaning of OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OK

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to KatrinDepp (she can be found on YouTube) for inspiring this fic with her video about Tony and Pepper.

_Everything is never going to be OK._

Pepper knew Tony was right when he said that, but not in the way most people would.

Of course, if he had said that to anyone but her, it would have been word for word true, but when you’ve been with Tony Stark as long as Pepper had, you have to re-visit your definition of OK.

She had always loved watching Tony work. He had never thought of peace as an element in their relationship, but Pepper felt it then from where she watched Tony tinkering with his cars. Wineglass in hand, she was mesmerized by the sight. When he worked, all the playboy, sarcasm, suave facade faded from him and he was just… _the mechanic_.

He always seemed so easy, but when he worked it wasn’t just easy for him to screw and wire and connect with Jarvis answering the questions that slid easily from his lips without thought, it was natural. P

epper smiled, swirling her wine in a tornado inside the glass.

“What?” Tony asked, abruptly surfacing as Jarvis busied himself in a calculation.

“Nothing,” Pepper smiled, taking a sip.

With is own grin, Tony leaned over to where she sat on the steps and gave her a quick kiss. “I can tell you’re thinking about something,” he said, mouth millimeters from hers with his eyes still closed.

“That’s what I do,” she said, just as quietly. “I think about normal things for you.”

“That’s what you did,” Tony reminded, pressing his lips to hers again. “Now you’re a CEO.”

“True,” she nodded, leaning back. “But I still take care of you. I doubt you would have eaten today if I hadn’t brought you food.”

Tony paused, and then acknowledged it as true with a shrug. “That’s why I need you. I wouldn’t be OK without you,” he brushed her cheek with his un-greasy hand, but Jarvis spoke, and Tony’s mesmerizing focus snapped back into place as he scowled, requesting Jarvis to give him more statistics, leaving Pepper to watch him work again.

Soft smile persisting on her lips, she leaned her head against the doorframe and felt the peace melt through her as Tony returned to the car. In a way, she supposed, Tony had been right when he said everything wouldn’t be OK. Even if you re-visit your definition of the word, OK implies simply adequate, and they were both so much more than just adequate together.

They were perfect.


End file.
